


The Mighty Fall

by waitisthatadog



Category: Fall Out Boy, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Kingsman AU, M/M, Trohley - Freeform, fucking kill me, if ur here you probs do too, im amazing at tags, im constantly crying over trohley, why are andy and joe so cute??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitisthatadog/pseuds/waitisthatadog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Joe are both in the running to become a Kingsman, both hopelessly in love. One or both of them will end up going home, and where does that leave them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pete Wentz, Get the Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger words ie* f****t, I'm pretty sure I only used it once or twice  
> trohley is utter trash and I'm in too deep

Joe Trohman wasn’t someone who was typically liked, he was often abused at school. He was able to hold his own for the most part, but almost always got beaten to a pulp. He’d be called names like faggot, and other bullshit, it’s not like it was actually offensive, but it got bothersome to hear it all the fucking time. How hard is it to control your mouth, I mean, just because someone sews all day doesn’t mean you have the right to be a goddamned asshole. 

“Trohman! Tell your mum I said hello?” Ryan shouted down the hallway, making an overly dramatic jerking off motion, why is it that he had to be so vulgar all the time?

Joe just kept walking, praying that Ryan and his group wouldn’t follow him home, making those annoying seventh grader moaning noises.

Luckily, they didn’t and Joe got home in time to see his mom off to work, or rather, the time he would usually see her, but she hadn’t been home for more than a month, his dad never said anything, but he just assumed that they’d gone through a break-up. His parents didn’t share much with him, so he wouldn’t be surprised.

Most days he was left alone, giving him the opportunity to do whatever the fuck he wanted, which usually meant seeing how loud he could get before his neighbors complained.

Apparently, the neighbors had had enough and called the police, an officer showed, and Joe, having no filter, told him to fuck off and find another kid to bother. The officer, for some odd reason, didn’t like that very much and told him to come with him to the station.

Joe had been so sick of being pushed around, and he wasn’t about to take orders from a stranger, cop or not, so when the officer tried to push him towards the car, Joe whipped around and punched him square in the jaw. Realizing what he’d done, Joe ran as far and as fast as he could.

He’d just fucking assaulted an officer of the law, and now he’s in deep shit, for sure.

Unluckily enough, the neighborhood soccer mom saw the ordeal and called the authorities, which found him within twenty minutes. Hand-cuffed and out of breath, Joe was taken to the police department, awaiting to be locked in a cell until they decided what to do with him.

God seemed to be smiling down on Joe for but a moment, as some man in a damn good suit, one that was maybe as nice as the ones his mom makes, spots him, and appears to be asking about his situation. Not ten minutes later he was released.

Walking out of the station was possibly the best he’d felt in a long time, a freeing feeling, even though he hadn’t been in captivity for very long, but a more symbolic freedom. 

Joe didn’t quite want to go home yet, so he took a detour to the nearest park, to lay amongst the trees. 

Once there, Joe decided a walk would be fantastic before lying in the soft, green grass. While walking the winding path, he felt someone following him, and he wasn’t wrong.

Ryan jumped from behind the trees, tackling Joe to the ground, punching and kicking. Joe smashed a fist into Ryan’s ribs and was returned with an elbow to the nose, more than likely breaking it. The fighting continued until Ryan was ripped from Joe’s now-exhausted body by the same man who more-than-likely saved him from the slammer. Two punches from the guy, and Ryan was down and out. 

“Who the hell are you?” Joe said, breathlessly.

“Is that any way to talk to the man who just saved your sorry ass?” The man replied, with a brilliant smile, he was playing with him, what could he possibly want from Joe?

“I-uhm, I just…, sorry” Joe muttered, defeated

“Not a problem, my name is Pete Wentz, might I ask who you are?” Pete asked, still with his dazzling smile. 

“I’m J-Joe, erhm, Joe Trohman. Listen dude, I assume it was you who got me out of my earlier trouble, and I’m not stupid, I watched you help me out with this, but I don’t want whatever you’re selling, so, if you don’t mind, I’ll be off.” Joe managed, trying his best not to seem ungrateful. 

“Actually, I was curious if you’d like to come with me.” Pete said plainly.

“Wait, what? What kind of question is that? I don’t know you, I’ve never even met you, and out of the blue you say come with you? Okay.” Joe spits out in one breath.

Pete seemed shocked to say the least. 

“In my experience, it’s never been that easy.” Pete said, after a few beats.

“It is today, I mean, it’s not like I have much to look forward to at home, and I’ll certainly be in trouble at school for fighting Ryan, I’m fucked, really. What have I got to lose?” Joe spouts

“Excellent, if you would just follow me, I’d be happy to assist you in leaving it all behind.” 

\--

“This is a tailor’s shop.” 

“That it is, Joe, that it is.” Pete says, smiling wider than he had before.

“Why do you keep smiling, if I might ask.” Joe manages

“I’ve been unhappy for a while, and now I feel mostly better, is that reason enough to smile?” Pete states, simply.

Joe slightly cowers at the insensitivity of his own question, as he follows Pete into the shop.


	2. Do You Got Room For One More Troubled Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Hurley gets into the running to be a Kingsman, Patrick is his mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written at the ass crack of the night, so I apologize for dumb errors

Andy Hurley is a very fucking special snowflake, in the best of ways. Very cliché, but different. He wants to make the world a better place, make it to where we all live in harmony, living off the land, who knows, maybe we should all just run into the forest naked and live out our lives there. That’s the dream, isn’t it? He’s vegan and an animal rights activist, is in no way okay with violence, even if someone deserves it.

Practically perfect in every way, a complete gentleman. As he well should be since he’s been in private schools his entire life, tutors fussing about, always ensuring he’s ahead of the class, because if he was at the same level as everyone else, he’d likely be beaten. Not that being with everyone else is a bad thing, but Andy has a grand total of zero friends, leaving him to be picked on mercilessly, having no one to help fend them off. Being the smallest one in the room all the time certainly isn’t helping his case either. 

Public school certainly would’ve been a nightmare. He’s small for his age, not necessarily his size, but his presence in a room, he’s often overlooked. Which is typically a good thing, meaning he can go through the halls without a scene. 

As Andy hurried to his locker, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fight begin to break out. In the split second it took to start, Andy dropped his books and dashed over to end it before it had much more chance to get bad. 

It was already awful.

Andy started searching frantically for a hole he could jump into so he could separate the two. He couldn’t name them if he tried. 

Finally, an opening, small as it was, it was there, and Andy could stop this. 

He lunged forward only to ram into an incoming knee, ramming right into his nose. Andy instantly felt light-headed, but knew this had to stop, so he continued to squeeze between the boys until he was the only thing stopping the two from pummeling each other into the ground. 

Andy pushed as hard as he could without injuring either boy at his sides, managing to push one completely off, onto the ground beside them. 

All three had bloody noses, but that was all Andy had to show for it. The other two were much more beaten up, seeing as they were actually the ones doing the fighting. They were all sent to the headmaster’s office, and supposedly were all to be suspended. 

Apparently the fight began because one boy, whose name turned out to be Jon Walker, made some offensive joke, and the other boy, Spencer Smith, didn’t like it very much and punched him in the neck. 

\--

On his walk home, suspension notice in hand, Andy made a wrong turn, since he usually rode with his neighbor Gerard, his brother Mikey, and boyfriend Frank, but if he missed pick-up, he was walking. After noticing the mistake, he turned around and began the trek to the correct street. 

Once Andy got home, no one greeted him. Not his mother, too preoccupied with her reading, not his dad, too busy making dinner, so naturally he went to his room. 

When he got there, there was a note on his desk, written inside with a hand he was unfamiliar with was:

“Andrew Hurley, I would be positively delighted if I could have a word. Please meet me at the nearest Starbucks at 7 o’ clock” 

Andy looks to his phone and see’s it’s only 5:15 pm, so he sets a reminder to meet this mystery person for about 6:45, allowing him time to walk down the road, and get himself some coffee, so he can see the note-writer before evaluating if he’s crazy enough to actually go through with the meeting. 

\--

Seven rolls around, and the mystery man has yet to appear. 

Absent-mindedly tapping his fingers, Andy goes into himself, thinking about all the possible outcomes of the odd meeting.

Suddenly, Andy is forced out of his daze by a man standing across from him, requesting to sit down. The man is rather small, not in the same way Andy’s presence is small, but this guy is actually really fucking short. 

Andy manages a sure as he continues to inspect this little man. 

“Hi, I’m Patrick,” the elf states cheerfully, “sorry for the dramatic way of things, it’s just that I feel the dramatic route is the one that’s typically more fun.”

Andy doesn’t realize he’s staring until Patrick begins waving his hand in front of Andy’s face. 

Andy jerks slightly, “sorry, I just… who are you?”

“Ah, I understand. I’d like to invite you to work with me, or at least, go through an opportunity to do so.”

“Are you kidding, I don’t even know you, I don’t know what you do. You could be a semi-truck driver for all I know, and why the fuck would I want to do that?” Andy spat out, in an unintentionally rude-ish tone.

“I saw you today, separating those boys, and you left without even a scratch. Why is that?” Patrick asks of Andy

“I..” 

“Please don’t think me rude, it’s just that it was rather impressive. You see, I like that you didn’t join the fight, only intended to make it end. That’s why I want you to work with me. I have a different view from my colleagues about how confrontation should be dealt with, and you are the very example of my views.” Patrick says in a very proud-father sort of way.

“Well, I’d have to talk it over with my parents of course, but I would like to see less violence. And of course, daily transportation could be an issue…” Andy begins

“This would be a boarding opportunity.” Patrick states, as though it should have been common knowledge.

“My parent’s would never allow it.” Andy counters

“Nonsense. I’ve already given them notice, and they didn’t seem to mind.” Patrick informs him

“Oh” Andy whispers dejectedly. It felt awful that his parents didn’t give a shit whether he was with them or not. Although, it’s not like this was actually surprising, they typically never knew nor cared what he was up too.

“So yes or no, I am running on a schedule you see.” Patrick prompts

“Sure, why not. My parents don’t mind, neither do I. When do I start?” Andy asks

“Right now.”


	3. Take the world back from a heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro into the other characters a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'm hella busy

The room Joe went to was bare except for beds for the candidates, showers, and toilets.

 

Only a few others were there, and Pete left him about an hour earlier. Those that were there all were very different from Joe, they looked like they went to private schools, had everything handed to them, or maybe they didn’t. It’s not really his place to tell them how their lives go. But they had more opportunities, that much was certain.

 

So far, there was only one girl. She looked like she’d probably had about as many opportunities as Joe, but she carried herself in a different way than he did. She didn’t look like she needed to be protected, as Joe often got mistaken for, she looked like she could hold her own in a fight with god.

 

Another boy walked in.

 

“Sarah! Oh my god! I thought for sure I wouldn’t know a soul!” the boy exclaimed

 

Sarah smiled and ran towards him, as the boy did the same, just before they collided, she shouted “Brendon!” and it echoed through the room, for what seemed like an eternity.

 

Their hug lasted just about as long, it was the kind of hug that had more sexual tension that you nor I would ever see in our lifetime.

 

Behind Brendon, another boy walked in, almost going unnoticed with the display ahead of him.

 

Scurrying to one of the final bunks, the boy dropped his bag and slid it under the bed. For just a moment he paused, probably feeling Joe’s stare, and snuck a peek. Joe instantly looked away, blushing.

 

The boy, it appears, did the same.

 

After a few minutes of pretending they weren’t looking at each other, Joe decided it was time to introduce himself. So he heaved himself off his bunk, squeezed between the group that seemed to take the entire room, and finally made it to the boy’s bed.

 

“Hey, I’m Joe.” He said confidently, surprising himself.

 

“I’m Andy” the boy said quietly

 

Joe instantly fell hard for this Andy, but he couldn't lose this chance for some pretty face.


End file.
